Various kinds of materials, such as liquid crystal, alignment film, sealant and so on, are used in the process of producing a liquid crystal display. As the materials cannot be completely purified, charges inevitably exist and gradually accumulate in the process of use of the liquid crystal display. When driven by alternating voltage, if there is a deviation in the polarity of the driving voltage (for example, there is a bias voltage between the positive and negative voltage of the liquid crystal and the common electrode voltage), the residual charges in the liquid crystal cell will significantly affect the liquid crystal deflection angle after a certain period of time, thereby resulting in the occurrence of a residual image.
In a traditional liquid crystal display, the residual image problem caused by liquid crystal polarization in the liquid crystal display is improved mainly from two aspects, process material and drive signal. Drive signal optimization is mainly performed by adjusting the polarity of the driving signal voltage and dynamically refreshing the image. Since the process of adjusting the polarity of the driving signal voltage is complex and it is difficult to accurately set the compensation amount, and different display areas often require driving signal voltages having different polarities, adjusting the polarity of the driving signal voltage cannot improve the residual image and non-uniform flicker caused by poor uniformity of the liquid crystal display. When compensating by dynamically refreshing the images (for example, changing the magnitude of the pixel voltage), it improves the problem of static residual image to a certain extent but might affect the display effect of the panel.